


Out with the Bad

by miszxbrii



Series: The Good and The Bad [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unplanned Pregnancy, small bits of OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow was a student who didn't deal with intimacy very well, but his new teacher didn't seem to care and took the intimacy a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with the Bad

"Shit, what was the answer again? HEY! Ulquiorra, what was the answer to #15 again?"

"4 = x, Grimmjow. I'm not surprised that I had to tell you three times already. Maybe you were hit in the head too many times."

"Shut it, Emo. I don't need your sass, the answer was enough."  _Shit, if I don't finish this before the teacher comes in, I'm in big trouble. This is the sixth time this month I've had late homework. I can't afford another zero._ Looking up at the clock, Grimmjow growled at the fact that the time was going by way too fast for him. The classroom was loud with students talking about what they did over the long weekend. Girls giggling about dates and new fashions that came out, guys laughing and talking about the latest video game or the last chick they scored with. All except Grimmjow because he was trying his best to finish his math homework that he forgot to do the night before. He was too busy messing around with Nnoitra, trying to beat his score on some stupid game at the arcade. He ended up not getting home until eleven, only to have his mom yell at him about there being school in the morning.

Writing down the next answer, he heard the first bell go off, which meant he had at least five more minutes to finish before his condescending man of a sensei came walking through that door. He couldn't stand that man always looking down on him or making him do something he didn't want to.  _Prick; with his stupid brown hair and his stupid fake smile. I loathe that sonovabitch. He shouldn't be allowed to be a called a teacher._  Before he knew it the second bell went off and he yelled at himself for letting his mind wander. Looking back at his half-finished homework, he tried to think and scribble down answers as fast as he could, managing to finish his homework in the nick of time. The classroom door swung open to reveal the Vice Principal instead of the teacher.

"Good morning class, may you please take your seats? I have an announcement." It seemed no one wanted to listen to him, well no one except the nerds, who were sitting quietly. "HEY! GET YOUR BUTTS IN YOUR SEATS. NOW!" That got most of the students' attention. Once all the students made it to their seats, the Vice Principal continued. "Now, as you may notice, Aizen-sensei isn't here. I came to inform you that he has taken a job at the local University and will no longer be your sensei."

The girls started whispering and crying that their Aizen-sensei wouldn't grace the class with his presence anymore, while half the male students were happy that he was no longer around, especially the delinquents.  _THANK YOU GOD, he is long gone and out of my hair._ Grimmjow couldn't be any happier. Now, all he had to do was worry about the new sensei. "Now, this means you will have a new sensei starting today, she should be here momentarily."

 _A woman sensei? That seems like a good change. I hope she isn't like the old bags around here that are older than my mother._ As on cue, the classroom door opened and in walked a woman. Most of the male students were groaning and drooling at the way she looked. Long, orange hair pulled up into a high ponytail, tanned peach skin, deep, honey-colored eyes behind pink-framed glasses, narrow nose and gorgeous pink pouty lips. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved silk blouse, with three of the buttons to show off the top of her very nice and well-proportioned breasts, a black, pencil skirt that accented her luscious hips and bottom, a red, wrap belt tied around her waist and finished off with black, three-inch heeled pumps. The woman walked over to the front desk and stood by the Vice Principal, her face pulled into a scowl and her eyes penetrating every student's soul as she looked around the room.  _There are far too many men in this class. This Aizen-sensei must have kept them in check if the school was just throwing them all in one room. I mean, look at them, most of them are delinquents._  She looked around the room studying every student closely, her eyes stopping on Grimmjow.  _My, my, my, what do we have here? He looks…delicious._

"This is your new sensei, class. Please say hello to Kurosaki-sensei." The students stood and bowed as they greeted their new teacher. As the Vice Principal left, Grimmjow watched her.  _Shit, she's pretty hot._ He looked around the room to see that most of the other guys were thinking the same way he was. Looking back up at the front of the class, he watched every move she made.

"Okay, let's get some things straight. I don't know how or what your sensei did before, but I don't play any games when it comes to your education. I don't accept late work, work that isn't finished or work that looks a complete mess. You will turn in everything neatly, completed and on time. I don't allow cell phones, gum, portable gaming devices or mp3 players in the classroom. If I see anything of that kind, I will confiscate them and give you detention on the spot, and you will have to deal with me after school for one hour, maybe two, depending on how I feel. Now, do I make myself clear, class?" After getting an affirmative from the majority of the class, she started calling roll. Going through every name, she finally came to a name that was far longer and more confusing then she had ever heard of.

"Grimmjow… Jeagerjaques," when she didn't get a 'here' she repeated the name. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Looking around the room, she noticed everyone staring at the blue haired teenager in the corner, who seemed to be into whatever was out the window. Scowling, she walked over and stood to the side of his desk. He had yet to turn around, even with the presence beside him.

_**SLAP** _

A loud noise sounded against his desk and he jerked, whipping his head around and looked up at his teacher. The whole class had jumped at the sound, but it was Grimmjow who looked like he was going to shit his pants. She arched her brow and leaned over so she could be in his personal bubble. "I have been calling your name Jeagerjaques-kun, is there something so important outside that requires your attention far more than me?"

Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat. She was far too close to him, and she smelled like peaches. Oh, how Grimmjow loved peaches. Her breasts, in all their tanned glory were right in his line of sight.  _Shit! Don't get a boner;_   _don't get a boner, Grimmjow._ "N-n-no, sensei. I apologize." She smiled at him, rising to her full height again; she reached her hand out and crooked her finger under his chin. Grimmjow's eyes went wide with anticipation.

"I hope we won't have any more problems with you paying attention to me in the future. You seem like a smart boy, Jeagerjaques-kun, so how about you help me get used to the class, hmm?" Grimmjow was stunned, he didn't know whether to keep quiet or say something. The way she commanded authority was far more direct then Aizen-sensei. He had to prove his power whereas, she radiated it like a burning flame.

"Y-yes, sensei." She winked at him, removed her finger from his chin and made her way back to the front of the class.  _Shit! I'm going to have to deal with her three times a day! My poor heart._

__

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Grimmjow felt like his life had become far worse than when Aizen-sensei was around. Kurosaki-sensei seemed content of sexually harassing him every time he came near her. Even though Grimmjow seemed like the kind of teenager who got all the girls, he was still a virgin. Most of the girls he dated were scary when it came to sex; they wanted to do things he had never heard of. Nnoitra teased him about being a pansy when it came to sex, saying it wasn't as bad as Grimmjow was making it out to be, but he thought sex was scary. Inserting his dick in places that you couldn't even see with the naked eye; what if something bit it off? He wasn't worried about blood or sweat. He was a football player so he was used to those things, but he wasn't used to sticking his hand- or any other part of his body- into some place it probably shouldn't be. All the videos and lectures in Sex-Ed didn't help much either, that just made it far worse. STDs, pregnancy, Erectile Dysfunction, condoms, lube; so many rules. Grimmjow was just plain scared of sex and no amount of seduction or dick rubbing was going to help him.

 

But Kurosaki-sensei didn't seem to care that she was sexually harassing her own student, she seemed to get a sadistic thrill out of seeing Grimmjow squirm. If that wasn't bad enough, most of the guys in the class were getting pissed that Grimmjow was getting so much attention from their hot "SILF (Sensei I'd Love to Fuck)", as they dubbed her.

"Shit, Grimmjow, why da' fuck is SILF all over ya'? I mean, shit, you wouldn't know wha' to do with her anyways." Nnoitra was beyond pissed. He had been trying to get at her for the past week and she brushed him off for Grimmjow. They were sitting on the roof of the school, eating lunch, talking about Kurosaki-sensei. Ulquiorra would never understand how Nnoitra thought he would even get close to her; she was way out of his league. But then again, that went for Grimmjow too.

"I wish she would just leave me alone, Nnoi. I don't know what the fuck I did for her to be all over me. Maybe I should have paid attention to class on the first day and she wouldn't have caught notice of me." Grimmjow bit into his hamburger, chewing it with aggravation. Even if he did think Kurosaki-sensei was hot, he didn't want her to be all over him.

"I think you should fuck her. Maybe she'll leave ya' alone and move on to the next male student. You'll get some pussy and then she'll stop botherin' ya'."

"As much as it pains me to actually agree with Nnoitra, I think he's right. Maybe sex will make her back off." Grimmjow made a noise of disagreement; he didn't know the first thing about getting a chick in bed, let alone asking his teacher to do something so vulgar.

"I could help ya', ya' know? Get ya' alone wit' her and then ya' can tell her ya' wanna' fuck her. She's already all over ya', you just gotta' take the next step." Grimmjow didn't know if this was such a good idea. What if he had sex with her and she wanted more from him? He didn't think he would be able to take it. Grimmjow frowned at the thought of being the older woman's young boy toy. But on the other hand, she would take his virginity away and he might not be scared to have sex anymore. Decisions, decisions. He decided to go with Nnoitra's plan. It seemed like the only way to get this done and over with. He just hoped nothing went wrong.

 

* * *

Grimmjow vowed he would never agree to anything Nnoitra suggested again. It was his entire fault he was in this predicament at the moment. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing as he leaned against the wall. He was afraid to look towards the floor in fear of seeing those expressive honey eyes that belonged to his sensei, looking up at him as she lapped at the head of his dick. He didn't even understand what was going on. Nnoitra had dragged him to Kurosaki-sensei's office to speak to her about "homework" and blurted out that Grimmjow was a virgin and never knew what a woman felt like. Grimmjow would have punched him in the face if their sensei wasn't watching them with so much amusement. After kicking Nnoitra out, Grimmjow tried to save his pride, but he ended up against the wall with his sensei's lips against his. Even though she was small, she was strong as hell. Grimmjow would never admit he was scared of the petite woman, but he sure as hell was scared for his cock. Next thing he knew, she was on her knees and his dick was in her hands. And thus, we are brought to the situation at hand. He was trying to keep his voice from coming up his throat as that tongue circled around his head, but once she took him into her mouth, he couldn't keep quiet.

 

"Shit, ahh."  _Oh god, that feels so fucking good._  She was moaning around his dick as she bobbed her head, the vibrations making his toes curl. He couldn't take it anymore so he looked down at the woman on the floor. She looked so sexy, sucking down his dick like it was some kind of delicacy. He lifted a shaky hand and slipped his fingers through the golden orange hair that was unique in its own way.

"Sen-sensei, so good," Grimmjow moaned out, arching his back when she swallowed around him. His hips were starting to move on their own and he didn't know how to stop them, but Kurosaki-sensei didn't seem to mind, she just let him fuck her face. His other hand reached up and gripped the other side of her head and he started to pound his dick between those sweet lips. His head thrown back, he cried out as he shot a thick load down her throat.

"OH FUCK! Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit, shit, shit." His body convulsed like he was going into shock and his eyes rolled back into his head, his grip on her hair becoming bruising. He was sure he had pulled a few strands out, but he didn't care. That had been the best feeling he had ever had. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he leaned farther down the wall trying to calm his speeding heart, his breath coming in pants. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel those eyes on him.

"Was it that good, Jeagerjaques-kun?"  _Shit, it was amazing. I need her to do that again._

"Yeah…it was…good." He was still trying to catch his breath. Slowly opening his eyes, he caught sight of his sensei slipping out of her dress pants. His eyes went to the size of dinner plates when she sat up on the edge of her desk with her legs spread wide. He could see everything; her light blue, lacy panties were soaked right through.  _Shit, I can't do this, I'm not ready!_ His dick seemed to have other plans though, as it twitched to life again at the sight of her. "Uh, Kurosaki-sensei, I-I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on,  _Grimmjow_ , I helped you, you have to help me now." Grimmjow cursed under his breath as he slowly made his way over to his sensei. She started unbuttoning her blouse and let it slip open a little. "Don't be scared, you can touch me." She smirked at his discomfort; it was making her more excited than she thought it would. He reached up and grabbed at the front of her bra, then pulled it down, letting her breasts jiggle out. His eyes were trained on them. just sitting there waiting to be sucked on. Leaning down, he took one in his mouth, circling his tongue around the nipple and flicking against it. "Mmmm, that's a good boy," Kurosaki-sensei moaned. She ran her fingers through his thick blue hair as he worked his tongue against her nipple. Once her nipple was dripping with saliva, Grimmjow ventured to the other and repeat the process, before pushing her breasts together and tackling them at the same time. She leaned back on her hands, letting her head loll to the side as she moaned out his name. Letting go, he licked his way up the side of her neck, trailed his hand down and slipped it inside her panties. Grimmjow hesitated for a minute before slipping a finger inside her pussy.

"Shit, Kurosaki-sensei, you're so wet."

"Mmm, Grimmjow, don't stop, touch me more." He slid another finger inside to join the other one and started to pump them in and out. "Yes! Just like that!" He lowered his head back to her breasts taking one back into his mouth, nibbling at her nipple before sucking it hard. Kurosaki-sensei's body was quivering and she lost her balance, falling to her elbows, her toes curling as she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm. She spread her legs wider for him so he could get better access. "Grimmjow! Oh God, nnngh, I'm coming!" She gripped his forearm as he started to fuck her faster with his fingers, making sure to rub against the spot inside that he learned was the "G-spot".  _Shit, I guess Sex-Ed is good for something._  Kurosaki-sensei's body started to convulse as she rode out her orgasm, her body arching off of the desk below her.

Once Grimmjow thought it was over, he slowly pulled his fingers out and looked at how wet they were. He slowly raised his fingers to his mouth before slipping them in and sucking on them.  _Oh damn, she tastes so good._ Moaning around his fingers, he used his other hand to remove her panties, throwing them on the floor. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, he grabbed her by the ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. Kurosaki-sensei was still in a daze from her orgasm before, so she didn't notice her panties being pulled off or her even being pulled to the edge of the desk. The only time she noticed anything was when Grimmjow shoved his dick inside her.

"Ahhhhh, Grimmjow!" She screamed as her back contorted off the desk, running her fingernails down his forearms, leaving a trail of scratches.  _Maybe that was too hard._ "I-it's o-okay Gr-Grim-Grimmjow, keep going." Nodding to her, he continued to fuck her against the desk, leaning over and placing his hands above her head. Kurosaki-sensei shakily lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Oh yes, Grimmjow, just like that," she moaned as he fucked her hard and fast. Grimmjow loved the way her pussy gripped him every time he pulled out.  
"Ahh, ahhh, yes, more!"

"Shit, so tight, sensei," Grimmjow moaned. He leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers and forcing her to open her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, tangling it along with hers. "God, you feel so good," he said against her lips. "Sensei?"

"Ichigo, Grimmjow. Call me Ichigo." She leaned up to capture his lips again. Grimmjow continued to push into her, until he felt a heat growing in his abdomen. Pushing deeper inside her, he growled out her name as he shot his load into her. She whined out as that pushed an orgasm out of her. Grimmjow's arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself above Ichigo. He slowly opened his eyes to look down at his sensei. She looked thoroughly fucked and even sexier than she did before. Her long hair sprayed out against the wooden desk, white blouse slightly open and hanging off her shoulders, sweat running down her body and his cum dripping out around his half hard dick that was still inside her. He pulled out, earning a quiet moan from the woman on the desk and pulled his pants back up, backing away from Ichigo before helping her fix her clothing.

"So Ichigo-sensei, uh, now that you got what you wanted, will you leave me alone?" She flinched at his tone, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Uh, yes, Grimmjow, you don't have to worry about me bothering or harassing you any more. Thank you for…helping me. I appreciate it." Nodding, he walked over and grabbed his backpack before looking back at her sitting on the desk trying to fix her hair.

"See ya', Ichigo-sensei." He didn't see the frown on her face before he left through the door.

 

* * *

Over the next five weeks, Grimmjow seemed to get far more confident then he had been before. His body language changed, he became more aggressive when it came to getting what he wanted. He was more prone to get into a fight with someone if they came at him the wrong way. The girls flocked to him like he was some kind of supermodel, and he was getting far more sex then he ever imagined he ever would get. He thought life was great, but something didn't feel right. Ichigo-sensei seemed to be ignoring him and she seemed more hostile to her students. When Nnoitra spoke out of turn and said something rude about Ichigo-sensei's ass, he got hit in the face with a ruler and detention for a whole week. That made some of the other male students excited that she was being so dominant, but some were just plain scared of her now. Grimmjow felt he had seen enough and decided to confront her, but every time he tried, she would brush him off and say she was busy. He was starting to get pissed off. No one brushed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques off. He decided to wait until after school, when he knew he could corner her and she wouldn't be able to run from him.

 

Sitting in the quiet classroom, Grimmjow studied Ichigo-sensei. Most of the students in the class were working on finishing a test that their sensei had sprung on them. She told them if she heard a peep out of them, she would give them detention for the rest of the month.  _What the hell is wrong with her? In all the time she's been here the only person that she's actually given detention to is Nnoitra. Why is she being such a bitch?_  He watched her closely; she looked tired and completely stressed out. She looked uncomfortable as well. Frowning, Grimmjow raised from his chair and grabbing his test, he walked up to the front and stood in front of Ichigo-sensei's desk. She seemed to be in her own little world because she didn't even move to look up at him.

"Ichgio-sensei." Not even an eye twitch or a breath.  _Okay, something is really wrong._ Grimmjow rounded the desk and crouched down to look her in the face. She looked pale. "Shit, Ichigo-sensei, are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Grimmjow? No cursing in my classro- I don't feel so good." Grimmjow raised his hand to her forehead and snatched it back.  _Fuck, she's burning up._  Rising back up into a standing position, he spoke.

"Come on, sensei, I'm taking you to the nurse's office. You have a fever."

"No! I'm fine. Don't touch me. Why do you care anyway!" Grimmjow was stunned by the way she was acting. He looked out the corner of his eye; some of the students were giving them weird looks.

"Look, sensei, I don't have time to deal with your bitchy mood. You're fuckin' sick, now are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to haul you're ass down to the nurse's office." Ichigo just stared at him, scowling. She mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said FINE, Grimmjow." Ichigo tried to get up from her chair, but her legs felt shaky and like rubber. She whimpered as she leaned into Grimmjow. She gripped the front of his school sweater, trying to keep herself from falling.

Sighing, Grimmjow bent down and grabbed her from under her knees, picking her up and carrying her bridal style, which made her blush and bury her face in his chest. "Hey, one of you girls, watch the class while I take sensei to the nurse." He didn't wait for a response before he was out the door and walking down the hall. "What the hell is wrong with you, sensei? If you knew you were sick, why did you come to school? We could have had a substitute." She buried her face farther into his chest, mumbling to him. "I can't understand a word you are saying, sensei."

"I said that I'm not that sick, I'm okay to come to school." He frowned at her; she even sounded tired.

 _She's such a bad liar._  "Well, we'll just go to the nurse and make sure." Walking up to the nurse's office, he opened the door. "Orihime-sensei, Ichigo-sensei isn't feeling well and she's being stubborn about it." Ichigo scowled at him, mumbling something about rude students.

"Kurosaki-chan! Oh no, you're sick? Bring her over here, Jeagerjaques-kun." Walking over, Grimmjow laid her down on the hospital style bed. "What are your symptoms, Kurosaki-chan?" Ichigo frowned at her and refused to say anything. She didn't want Grimmjow or Orihime knowing what was wrong with her. "Kurosaki-chan, you need to tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"Yeah, stop being a stubborn mule and tell her."

"Jeagerjaques-kun, I think you need to leave. I thank you for bringing her, but her check up is confidential, so you are not allowed to be present for it."

"Yeah but-" Orihime got up from her chair and marched over to him, her face pulled into the most serious face she could do make, she pushed him out of the room.

"No buts, she will return to class when she feels better. Thank you again." With that, the door was shut in his face.  _God, women are scary. All I was trying to do was help._  Growling, he walked back down the hall to his class.

After a couple of hours the class had got restless. Ichigo-sensei hadn't come back and no one had come to check on the class, thus most of the students in the class started causing mayhem. Grimmjow just stared in awe, watching some of the students. He really didn't want to deal with them He was too busy being worried about a certain orange haired woman.  _I wonder if she's ok; she looked really sick. Oh, Grimmjow, stop worrying, she'll be fine._

A loud clearing of a throat next to the door, gathered most of the classes' attention. "Kurosaki-sensei! Is everything ok?" One of the girl students had asked. Grimmjow whipped his head around to look at Ichigo. She looked a little better, but she still seemed a little tired. She smiled at the class.

"I'm fine. Now…did you guys finish your tests?" The whole class sweat dropped when then remembered they had been goofing off instead of doing their test. Grimmjow just chuckled at them.  _Dumbasses._

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Okay, class, that's all for today. Before you go, make sure to past your tests up. I'll see you next week." Everyone gathered their things and made their way up to Ichigo's desk. When Grimmjow walked past her desk, she called out to him. "Grimmjow, can you stay for a moment? I need to speak with you about something." Grimmjow frowned, but nodded anyway, walking back to his desk and sitting on the top of it. He waited for the class to empty, only leaving him and Ichigo in the room. He watched her body language, noticing she seemed nervous about something.

"Sensei, you wanted to talk to me about something? I won't be able to stay long. I have to go to work."

"Oh…right. Uhm, well, Grimmjow. Remember earlier when I was sick, and I told you I knew why?"

"Yeah," he replied.  _What is she getting at?_

"Well, it's partially your fault." She was shaking now.  _What the hell is she talking about, it's partially my fault? What the hell did I do to her?_

"And that means what, sensei? I mean, I'm sorry if I got you sick, I don't know how I would. I wasn't sick."

"I don't mean like that, Grimmjow. I mean I'm...uhm…pregnant." Grimmjow sat there for a minute, trying to process her words as slowly as he could.  _Pregnant. Pregnant? Pregnant with what? …PREGNANT! BY ME! MY BABY!_

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS!" Grimmjow couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was pacing the aisles between the desks with his hands pulling at every strand of baby blue hair. "No, no, no, no! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't seduce me!"

"Grimmjow." No answer. "Grimmjow!" Still no answer from him, he was completely out of it. "GRIMMJOW!" He looked her way, but it seemed like he was looking directly through her. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I never meant for this to happen. I just, when I first saw you, there was something that drew my attention to you. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like it did. I wanted to tell you that I started to have feelings for you, but I got scared. I mean, come on," she chuckled dryly before continuing, "I'm nine years older than you, you wouldn't want to be with an old woman like me. So, that's why I seduced you when you were in my office and cornered you. I was glad Jiruga-kun brought you there that day. I didn't know how else to get you alone. So, I'm sorry about this. You don't have to take responsibility for this Grimmjow, it was my fault. I had no business having any kind of sexual relations with you in the first place."

"You're right, I don't have to take responsibility for this. I'm a sixteen year old kid. My mom would kill me if she found out. I can't believe this. I-I just can't believe it." He sighed to himself, looking towards the window he continued. "Is that all you were going to tell me?"

Ichigo looked down at her desk. She knew he would feel hostile towards her, but it didn't matter, since he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore anyway. "I decided to transfer out of this school." Grimmjow turned his head back to her, his eyes penetrating hers.

"What? Y-you mean, you're leaving?" She looked at him, smiling sadly.

"It wouldn't be right for me to stay here any longer. I don't want there to be problems. I've already submitted my transfer papers when I found out for sure that I was pregnant. I'll only be here for a couple more weeks." Rising up from her desk, she started to grab her things. "I'm really sorry about this, Grimmjow, but I'm glad I did meet you. I had a lot of fun at this school. I'll see you next week." She smiled at him one last time, before walking out of the classroom. Grimmjow was frozen; he didn't know what the hell to do.  _Should I go after her and tell her she doesn't have to transfer? No, I should just let her leave, less problems for me to fuckin' deal with. But…but she's pregnant with my kid. Shouldn't I be a man about this? Who gives a fuck if I'm only sixteen? No, no, this is all her fuckin' fault in the first place._  Grimmjow decided to ignore that feeling in his gut that was telling him he needed to go after her and tell her she didn't have to go anywhere.

 

* * *

The weeks passed, and Grimmjow constantly ignored that feeling he had been getting ever since Ichigo said she was leaving. The day she left, everyone was upset. The girls had grown fond of Ichigo-sensei and, of course, the guys were all in love with her. Grimmjow was the only one that was feeling indifferent about her leaving. In a way, he didn't want her to go either, but he knew for there not to be problems, she should be as far away from him as possible. All the girls were standing near the door giving her farewell cards and gifts; she was getting ready to go, when she looked up over one of the girl's shoulders and locked eyes with Grimmjow. She smiled at him before leaving through that door, never to be seen again. Grimmjow frowned to himself for not going after her. He knew this was the right thing to do, but why did he feel so bad about it?

 

Grimmjow had had enough. He launched himself from his seat, walking towards the door. He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't give a damn. He was not going to let her leave just because he was being a total asshole about the situation. Sprinting down the hallway, he tried to figure out which way she would go. He decided to head for the employee parking; maybe she hadn't left yet. He ran down the stairs and out the double doors, dashing across the field towards the parking lot. He didn't see her, didn't see that long orange hair he had grown fond of over the last two months. He didn't see that smooth, peach colored skin he had touched, even if it was only one time. Slowing his pace as he made it to the parking lot, he looked around for any sign of her, thinking she wouldn't be that hard to find.

"Fuck, Grimmjow you're being such an idiot," Grimmjow said to himself. He looked around for what seemed like forever, but she was gone. That feeling from before was getting worse. He could feel the pain rising to his chest and making his head throb. His chest was growing tight and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Grabbing at his hair, he started to breathe hard. He needed to find her. He needed to tell her it would be okay, that he would be there for her. But it was too late and he felt more than bad…he felt heartbroken.


End file.
